Rulers of Winter
by Kigen Dawn
Summary: 50 years after His Best Friend (And Secret crushes) Murder, Jack Frost's life is In danger from the same being, so the Man-In-Moon decides to call on an old friend, Contains Lemon and Bennefrost. This story originally belonged to FrostyBrit, i have her permission to put it back up. The Cover image belongs to MemoriesInside from deviantart.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Rulers of Winter

Category: Rise of the Guardians

Author: Frosty Brit

Language: English, Rating: Rated: MA

Genre: Adventure/Romance

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Arrival

Here's a nice new story… time to meet the Lords/ Royals of Winter:

Harris, The King of Winter: (Known as an Ijiraq Or Shape shifter, who is known for kidnapping Chidren) He is a Tyrannical Dictator who rules with an Iron Fist, He is widely believed to be the most powerful Winter Spirit.

Yuki-onna, Princess of Winter: (Known as The Snow Mistress in the story), She is the adopted daughter of Harris, Making her the Princess of Winter and Brother of Jack Frost. She is a Kind and loving Spirit, who makes sure that the people come first.

Jack Frost, Prince of Winter: (Known as the Guardian Of Fun), He is the adopted son of Harris, Making him the Prince of Winter and Sister of Yuki-onna. He is a kind, Fun loving Spirit…. He Is secretly in love with Jamie Bennett. Jack is rarely in the Kingdom of Winter, though when he does, he is the most beloved Spirit.

Aggri, Lord of Winter: He is the chief Law-enforcer and a cruel, cold hearted man, whom most of the Winter Kingdom. He hates Jack Frost and Yuki-onna, as he believes they are too soft.

Callous, Lord of Winter: He is the Head-of the Army and Second only to the Royals, he often offers advice to Declare war on other Kingdoms of Spirits (Such as Summer, Autumn and Spring or even the Guardians).

Alice, Lady of Winter: She is the life-partner of Aggri, however she adores Jack and Yuki, and she is kind and gental, often looking after young or Weaker people.

Race Names:

Barbegazi: Small Snow Dwarf, Average Height: 5'1.

Ijiraq: A Spirit group known for stealing Children away in the night, and leaving them either alone in the woods or dead.

And done! Those are all the Important Winter Rulers (At this time anyway )

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Rise of the Guardians.

Paring: Jack/Jamie.

* * *

Chapter one: The New Arrival.

The Last thing he remembered was Ice, a Blade of ice striking through his heart, the cold laugh of a Man echoing behind him as they pulled the blade out of his chest, forcing him to kneel before the figure,

"You see child, your friend cannot help you know…. I am his master… You are nothing, and neither is he" The Man told Him.

"Your Wrong, he's more powerful than you, and… and when he find's out you attacked me, he'll come for you" The Wounded Figure told The man.

"Then I Best strike him down too, when he least suspects it" The Man smiled, "Now for you to sleep, eternally"

The Blade was plunged into him once again, higher and with deadly intent, then Darkness overcame the vision of the young man.

"Goodbye, Jamie Bennett" The Man smiled as he walked off, leaving the figure dead behind him.

High Above The Moon looked down, shining his light upon Jamie, removing his essence and bringing it to him,

"Greeting's Jamie Bennett" Manny smiled to him,

"Who are you, what happened?" Jamie asked,

"Ah, now I see why Jack talks so much of you, you have many Questions. First, I Am Manny, or the Man-In-Moon. Second, you were just killed Moments ago" Manny smiled

"What? But why have you brought me here?" Jamie asked,

"I Have brought you here to give you a choice, one: You move on, disappearing into the universe and the life beyond." Manny told him,

"And Second?" Jamie asked,

"Second, You return to life, as a Winter Spirit, with Jack….. but he will not be able to recognise you, until you reveal yourself, which you must wait until it is safe to do so" Manny replied

"So I either move on, or have my best friend not realise who I am?" Jamie asked,

"Yes… It must be hard for you… but if you choose to remain… when you retake the Name, Jamie, I shall make you a Guardian, meaning you can always be by Jack's side" Manny smiled

"I…. I Want to… to … Become Immortal" Jamie decided

"A Wise choice, I will awaken you when It is time young one." Manny smiled as Jamie felt light engulf him once more moving him onwards in time….

(50 Years Later)

Jamie felt himself crash down and looked around, finding himself at Burgess Lake he looked himself up and down in the ice,

He had White hair that shone brighter than the stars above and Brilliantly Blue Eyes that would rival Jack's in colour. He was wearing a White T-shirt and black trousers with a Black Jacket covering his T-Shirt.

He then looked around, noticing how odd the world looked he knew that time had past. He also saw something in the centre of the pool that he'd never seen before, a Hole. With a portal covering its length, he walked to the side and jumped into the portal.

He arrived outside a large snow covered gate. Two armed Barbegazi stood on the gates, Battle Axes in hand,

"Who dares enter the Realm of Ice?" One asked,

"I Am James Wynter, I Wish to enter the realm of Ice" Jamie told them, holding himself loosely.

"James Wynter? Never heard of you. Get lost!" The Guard told him, pointing his Axe at Jamie.

"Is there a problem here?" A Women called as she opened the gate.

"Lady Yuki!" the other guard called, "This child was attempting to enter the realm of ice, as stated by the laws of the land and your adopted Father…."

"I Know the rules, Soldier, I Helped Write them after all. Come now child, what is your name?" Yuki-onna asked, looking at Jamie with Kindly Blue eyes.

"James Wynter" Jamie told her, "I'm one of Manny's new immortals"

"Ah is that so. Then you are more than welcome in the Realm of Ice" Yuki-onna smiled gesturing behind her,

"But Lady Yuki!" One of the Guards Protested, "He is an outsider!"

"An outsider that is one of Manny's chosen" Yuki-Onna replied, "They are always welcome by my reckoning"

"I Won't allow the Kings Rules to be broken!" A Guard called, jumping at Jamie, axe swinging madly, the second Guard joined swiftly in.

Before Jamie knew what was happening, Yuki-Onna had a thin blade in hand and was duelling the two guards, easily holding her own against the two of them, before a third and fourth soldier joined in the fray, making Yuki-Onna collapse to one knee as they hit her with the blunt side of an axe.

"Enough!" Thundered a loud voice as Jamie turned to face it, the hairs on the back of his neck rose as he realised who it was.

There, staff in hand, was Jack Frost.

And he did not look happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lady Of Winter

Jamie almost ran over and hugged Jack as he saw him standing there, but decided against it for now. He Decided that would defiantly give the game away,

"How Dare you attack a Member of the Royal Hall?" Jack walked towards the Guards and Yuki-onna,

"She dared question the laws…." The First Guard started,

"Enough!" Jack ordered, "You know the punishment for the crime you have committed"

"But Sire!" The Guard Protested,

"I Shall pass the judgement to my sister, she shall choose what punishment is due to you" Jack told them, walking to Yuki-onna and helping her up,

"Dam, my leg… it feels broken" Yuki-onna complained as she leant on Jack,

"Don't worry, we'll get you to Alice, she can help heal your leg, but we need to finish this first" Jack smiled to her and she nodded looking over at the Barbegazi,

"You are to report to the Palace in seven Days, until then you are releaved of Duty and are to leave your weapon in the Armoury." Yuki-onna scowled,

"Yes your Highness" The Guards Chorused as they walked off,

"This will leave the Gate unguarded for now, however with all three royals here we can easily defend the city" Jack mused, then he noticed Jamie,

"Hello there, my apologies about them" Jack smiled slightly to Jamie, but it wasn't his usual smile, it was emotionless, not full of Joy.

"Don't worry, I'm not hurt" Jamie shrugged,

"So what are you known as?" Jack asked,

"James Wynter" Jamie replied smiling holding out a hand,

Jack eyed him up and down focusing slightly more on his face than anywhere else but then he turned his back to Jamie who sighed out of relief, for a mere moment he thought Jack recognised him, but then it had been Fifty Years.

"Hey James, I know where you could stay for a while, follow us" Yuki-onna smiled, as Jack placed one of her arms round his neck and his under her arm helping her to walk.

Jamie looked around before following them, they walked along a long road where houses sat either side Barbegazi women and Children ran along the side waving to Jack and Yuki-onna.

They arrived swiftly At a large house close to the Palace where Jack bashed on the door and it opened to reveal a women standing there, a dress of White Frost covering her form as she stood there, almost framed in the door.

"Jack…. Manny what happened here?" She called pulling Yuki-onna inside followed by Jack and Jamie,

"Some Guards tried to stop Yuki-onna, would've finished her off if I had not intervene" Jack replied, looking over at Jamie, a small frown appearing on his face, "Have we met before?"

"Not that I know off, I was created by Manny from nothingness" Jamie replied looking at Yuki-onna.

"Hmm, so you're a young spirit then?" The women asked,

"Yeah, a couple of days old" Jamie replied smiling slightly,

"Then you must stay here!" She smiled back, "I offer you a room and company for as long as you need it"

"That is very kind" Jamie replied, "To what shall I refer to you as?"

"I Am Lady Alice" Alice replied, "Reefer to me as you will"

"Thank you your ladyship" Jamie smiled,

Alice smiled slightly and looked over at Jack and Yuki-onna who were whispering together,

"Private discussions My Prince and Princess?" Alice asked,

"Only discussing the corruptness of this fair city now" Jack replied, scowling.

"Very True, but Aggri won't hear a word against the King" Alice replied,

"Hmm, I Should be heading to the Castle" Jack bowed to the group before walking out, Alice's eyes following his retreating form a sad look in her eyes.

"Hmm, he's changed so much" Alice said to Yuki-onna,

"Yeah, maybe we should try and find the old Jack again" Yuki-onna replied,

"What do you mean he's changed?" Jamie asked looking over,

"Jack? He used to be full of the joys of the world, he used to play with children, fly around and create snow for the mortal realm, until One night, a kid he spent a lot of time with was murdered by a spirit, That changed him. Now he rarely ever leaves the safety of the Weather realm, only leaving to occasionally bring snow to the mortals" Yuki-onna .

"So how long ago was this?" Jamie asked, as If not knowing the answer,

"50 Years Ago" Alice replied, "The kid that was killed, he was kind of the first person to ever see Jack, he never came here, so he was alone for 300 years, then after one night, he lost that. It hurt him a lot"

"That's really sad, do we know who it was?" Jamie asked,

"Nope, all we know is that it was a Spirit of Winter" Yuki-onna replied, "We know they were wielding a Blade of ice as well"

"What makes you think that?" Jamie asked,

"Hmm? I Don't know why I'm telling you, but anyway… a shard of ice was found in one of his wounds" Yuki-onna replied

"So Jack's still in mourning?" Jamie asked, feeling a wave of both relief that Jack still thought of him and horror at the thought of Hurting Jack,

"Yep, maybe one day when he finds the guy or gal who did it, he'll finally find peace" Alice replied,

"Maybe" Jamie shrugged,

"So James, would you like me to show you to your room?" Alice asked,

"Please" Jamie replied, following Alice to a corner room on the top floor,

"Enjoy, If there's anything you need, let me know" Alice smiled as she walked back down the corridor, as Jamie opened the door to his room, he almost gasped at the room that awaited him, it was stylishly decortated, the walls a pale blue that almost seemed white in the right light, the floors were wooden and had a white rug upon the floor, an oak table sat against a wall with a chair nearby, blank papers sat atop the table, Jamie then ventured through the three doors that sat on the wall, through one was a small wash room where he could clean himself.

Through a second was his bedroom, a four post bed rested against a wall a glass ceiling above allowing Jamie to see the sky above him, at the moment it was brilliant blue as far as his eye could see. And through the final door was a large balcony where Jamie could easily see the Shimmering White Castle. He stared at it for a few minutes unaware that on his own Balcony, Jack Frost was staring straight back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sparing

So Far Jamie had spent a week in the Realm of ice, So far he'd met all the other winter spirits, and begun to be taught by Yuki-onna the perfect ways to frost a blade of grass. So every night Jamie had gone to bed Exhausted, and woken up late, however today Jamie awoke to see Yuki-onna standing by his window,

"My Lady Yuki-onna, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jamie asked,

"You've been requested to head to the Castles North Wing, There you will find out what training you shall be doing today" Yuki-onna smiled, "You are most lucky with your instructer for today's training"

"I Already feel lucky, having the Princess of Winter teach me" Jamie replied,

"Sweet Child, come now, it does not befit one to be late for classes" Yuki-onna smiled as she graceful walked out of the room.

Half an hour later Jamie had arrived at the Palace and walked past the guards, and into the castle, it was a stone building with light blue and white decorations with large expensive looking pictures and trophies hung on the walls, Jamie continued to walk until he reached a Large Hall door which had a Large plaque on which read,

North Wing – Prince's Wing

Jamie ignored half the sign and walked inside, noticing how the room's décor was different, it was red, not blood red, but Regal Red, red that made you think of Kings and Queens. Then Jamie saw them, the lone figure in the centre of the room, one hand on a sword tied to his waist and the other behind his back.

"Jack" Jamie smiled as he walked forward,

"James" Jack replied, "I think you might be able to guess why you're here?"

"More Training?" Jamie asked

"Yep, this time, self-defence" Jack smiled as he drew the sword and pointed it at Jamie,

Jamie noticed a sword awaiting him, it rested against a pillar and Jamie picked it up, flicking it around in a flurry he turned to face Jack,

"Now then, follow my lead and you'll do fine" Jack smiled walking to stand next to Jamie,

What felt like hours past as Jack and Jamie practiced the movements, From delecate Parries to full out strikes against an enemy, they practiced them all. At the end of the day Jack stood facing Jamie,

"Ready to test some of those moves?" Jack asked,

"Of Course" Jamie smiled,

Jamie watched as Jack raised the blade and flicked it at him, he blocked before parrying the blow, the two blocked each others blows before launching their own, after ten minutes of sparing, Jack preformed a complex attack that involved throwing his blade in the air, jumping, and catching it, that knocked the blade out of Jamie's hand.

"You lose" Jack smiled to Jamie who nodded,

"You've got to teach me that move" Jamie told Jack as he took a step back.

"Oh, I will" Jack replied, a glint of Mischief in his eyes.

"Jack!" a voice called and both Immortals span around to face Yuki-onna,

"What's wrong?" Jack asked placing the blade back in its holder,

"The Spring Kingdom has sent word, they want to talk peace with us" Yuki-onna replied, "Their representative is at the door to the main hall in the South wing"

"I'll go speak with them, I'll be back in a few minutes" Jack smiled as he rushed off, leaving Jamie and Yuki-onna alone,

"I Don't know how your doing it, but that look Jack gave a moment ago…. It made me think he was back to how he used to be" Yuki-onna told Jamie,

"Really?" Jamie asked,

"Yes, maybe… I have a thought, maybe you could come and live here…. So that you could try and help bring the old Jack back" Yuki-onna told Jamie, "And It would make your training progress faster"

"What would the King say?" Jamie asked, he'd heard many stories of how brutal and cruel the king could be.

"He wont find out, as long as you don't enter the east wing." Yuki-onna told Jamie, "In fact Jack has about five spare rooms here, each with a bed and washroom, maybe you could move into one of those, I'll go and ask Jack"

With that Yuki-onna charged off, leaving Jamie alone.

He stood there for an hour, before returning to practicing his sword work, another hour past before he realised he was being watched, he slowly turned to see Jack leaning against one of the pillars,

"Don't stop" Jack smiled,

"How did the meeting go?" Jamie asked as he returned to training,

"All that was said was there needed to be a treaty between the two kingdoms" Jack scoffed, "And that we were to have a meeting in the Spring Kingdom, in a couple of days"

"Sounds Fun" Jamie joked,

"Maybe, but I was wondering….. I need to have a couple of Spirits with me, Yuki-onna is one and I was wondering if you would fill the other spot" Jack asked,

"I would be honoured" Jamie smiled

"Good, now shall I show you to your new room?" Jack asked, and Jamie nodded, following Jack out of the hall and along a corridor, Jamie smiled as he realised,

This time, it wouldn't b Jack who was staying in Jamie's house… it was Jamie who would stay in Jacks…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The King of Winter

As Jamie looked around the room Jack had given him, it was lavish and beautifully decorated in silver and blue, the colours of winter. His bed was again a large four poster bed, this time with blue and silver sheets and expensive portraits of winter wonderlands and frosted trees.

As Jamie walked onto his balcony he saw two figures walking on a snowy cliff, he clearly recognised one of the figures, Jack Frost walking alongside a mystery Winter spirit,

"Hey James, how about we listen in on what their saying?" Yuki-onna's voice called out to him,

"How?" Jamie asked,

"A Simply flying trick, we can cover ourselves with clouds and fly along behind them, only Jack will notice, but he'll think its just me" Yuki-onna smiled jumping off the ledge and hovering around him,

"Fine" Jamie smiled as he joined her in flying around, one of the many things Yuki-onna had taught him,

They flew silently behind Jack and clocked themselves in snowy clouds, and listened,

"Harris, you know the reason I have agreed to the peace meeting, we need to secure peace if we are to survive" Jack told the man,

"Hmm… we have the mightiest army in the world…. We should crush all that oppose us" Harris replied, Jamie knew he recognised the voice but couldn't place it, whatever it was, it sent shivers of fear down Jamie's back.

"That may be, but if we were to do that, it would enrage Manny and he'd strike us down" Jack replied,

"Manny is nothing before the might of winter" Harris told Jack,

"Your overconfident of our power" Jack scowled,

"No I know our power, it rivals Manny." Harris replied,

"How could you know power when you never leave the Palace's ground" Jack replied,

"Don't test me Frost" Harris replied pointing a finger into Jack's chest,

"Remember your standing Harris, you are only King of Winter as long as Manny and his Guardian's allow it, And I am one of those Guardians" Jack replied, a small blue aura started to surround him as he stood there.

"You forget your place, Prince!" Harris scowled,

"And you know the true amount of power I wield, I can overpower you if I need to" Jack replied raising both sword and staff. Clouds started to form above the two of them and crash's of lightning could be heard,

"Very well Frost, I yield on this matter, but what has revived your spirit so, I have not seen you this argumentative since before What's-his-name died"

"His Name's Jamie Bennett" Jack scowled,

"Jamie Bennett, that was it" Harris replied, then Jamie realised it,

Goodbye, Jamie Bennett

He was his killer…. He killed Him!

Jamie flew away at lightning speed, Yuki-onna noticing it, flying after him

"Hey James, whats up?" Yuki-onna asked,

"He's the one…." Jamie frowned, curled up into a ball,

"He killed you didn't he, Jamie Bennett?" Yuki-onna asked, a small smile on her face,

"How did you?" Jamie asked,

"One of my powers is to see when someone is lying to me, I knew you weren't who you said you were, but I kept silent in order to find out why" Yuki-onna smiled,

"Please don't tell Jack" Jamie told her,

"I wouldn't dream of it, I think the reason you are keeping it secret is that Manny has told you to?" Yuki-onna asked,

"He did, said something about Jack being in danger from he-who-killed me" Jamie replied,

"And who killed you?" Yuki-onna asked,

"Harris" Jamie replied,

"Harris is threatening Jack?" Yuki-onna replied, "I shall make sure He never touches Jack. But there is one thing I would like to know, what are your feelings towards Jack?"

Jamie frowned at her, "He's my best friend"

"Remember I can always tell when your lying to me" Yuki-onna smiled, "So I ask again, what are your feelings towards Jack?"

Jamie looked at her before turning red, I love him alright?" Jamie asked looking her in the eye,

"That's good, I know for a fact he cares deeply for you as well" Yuki-onna smiled, placing a hand on Jamie's shoulder, "I shall keep your secret for as long as you need me to"

"Secret? What Secret?" came the voice of Jack as he floated into the room,

"Umm, How much I'm looking forward to the meeting" Jamie replied, looking Jack in the eyes,

"Well the meetings in the Spring Kingdom, So you'll even get to see the Dryads" Jack smiled, buying the lie.

"You mean the Tree-people still exist?" Yuki-onna asked,

"As far as I know, yeah" Jack replied, Shrugging

"So who's going?" Jamie asked,

"Just us three" Jack replied,

"Ok, so it will be just the three of us, what about the spring group?" Jamie asked,

"Probably just the royalty of Spring, maybe the Bunnymund will be there though" Jack frowned, then shrugged,

"Bunnymund?" Jamie asked as if he did not recognise the name

"The Easter Kangeroo" Jack replied a small smile appearing on his face,

"Oh…" Jamie replied, trying to stop the grin crossing his face.

"Yeah, anyway We should start to pack for our trip, we need to leave in 12 hours" Jack told them,

"I Don't have anything to pack" Jamie muttered to himself,

Within an hour Yuki-onna had finished packing and had returned to talking with Jamie, asking all about his time in the past with Jack, stuff like how they met, what they used to do, that was until Jack found them a couple of hours later and they all decided to rest for a while before leaving on their trip.

Jamie stared at the ceiling of his room before slipping off to sleep, this time, not thinking of Jack. He was thinking of Sophie, wondering if she ever had a family of her own, whether she ever got over his death….

He decided once he was finished the jobs Manny had assigned him, he'd go check on her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Kingdom of Spring

The Three of them had been flying for hours when Jack pointed out a forest to Jamie, "That's where the spring Kingdom starts, we'll be there within ten minutes"

"So, what's gunna be the story?" Yuki-onna asked,

"James is a Lord that wanted to be present to oversee things" Jack replied, "And they know we area prince and Princess, so no need to lie there"

"Agreed, did you alert them to three or just two?" Yuki-onna asked,

"I Said three would be coming" Jack replied,

"Good, no bunking up then" Yuki-onna smiled,

Jack started to mumble about something but stopped as they noticed a clearing where several people and one large grey rabbit stood.

"There's the meeting point, we need to start to drop" Yuki-onna called, the three Winter Spirits landed on the ground where a soft frost Settled on the ground, at their feet.

"Prince Frost, Princess Yuki-onna, welcome to the Spring Kingdom" One of the lead figure called, "I Am Prince Andrews, and this is Lord Aster, though I'm sure Prince Jack knows him quiet well"

"Hello Cottentail" Jack smirked as Bunnymund frowned at him

"Frostbite" Bunny replied, "It's been a long time"

"Hmm" Jack replied, Jamie wasn't sure whether Jack was agreeing or disagreeing,

"So then, shall I take you to the Palace, the King is eager to meet you three, by the way, You forgot to mention the name of the other spirit with you" Andrews mentioned looking at Jamie,

"This is Lord James, he was interested in coming to meet with you all" Yuki-onna replied, ruffling Jamie's hair.

"A Pleasure, your lordship, now please, follow me" Andrews smiled as the group of Spring Spirits walked off, Yuki-onna and Jamie following leaving Jack and Bunny alone.

"Jack…. I know your still grieving…" Bunny started,

"Bunny… don't" Jack replied, "I Will find whoever killed him, and then… they'll wish they were never born"

"Jack… you don't know how much its hurting us to see…" Bunny started,

"Bunny, North must have told you that nothing you say will change my mind about this" Jack replied,

With that Jack walked off, rejoining Jamie and Yuki-onna a fake smile plastered on his face, which Jamie could easily see through.

As they walked they noticed how all the building were in the tree's and how few of the Dryads and Spring Spirits walked on the earth, then they arrived at the 'Leaf Palace' and immediately walked into the Throne room where the Spring King sat.

"My King, May I present, Prince Jackson Frost and Princess Yuki-onna, along with Lord James" Andrews bowed before the king who looked over at Jack, Jamie and Yuki-onna.

"Greetings Spirits of Winter, I trust your journey was pleasant?" The King asked,

"Indeed, the West wind gave some trouble around half way through but other than that, nothing to complain about" Jack replied,

"Well I have organised a little party tonight, I hope you can attend?" The King asked,

"It would be our pleasure" Yuki-onna bowed her head,

"Good, I shall let you retire for awhile." The King waved them off and they bowed and followed the Prince of Spring to their rooms, Jack smiled as he noticed the three rooms were together at the end of a corridor, Jack's was in the centre, Yuki-onna's was to the Left and Jamie's to the right.

The rooms were decorated in Brown, Green and Yellow. With only a four poster-bed and Sofa, along with a large window, where a Pink and Yellow garden of flowers sat.

Hours later Jamie was staring out of the window, the sun was beginning to set and stained the sky pink. Then a knock at the door made him jump and it opened to reveal Yuki-onna standing there, a long bag in her hand,

"Right, I brought this with me for you, now hurry up and get dressed, Jack's nearly ready" Yuki-onna told him, throwing him the bag,

"What's this?" Jamie asked, looking at the bag,

"Your Outfit, your hardly going to go to a Formal Party looking like that" Yuki-onna told him, "Now I'm just going to finish, I expect you to be ready in ten minutes"

"Of Course" Jamie replied, looking at the bag before noticing Yuki-onna has completely vanished.

Jamie opened the bag and saw it was a light blue dinner suit, with Silver embroideries that spelt the letters,

J.B. W.

Jamie smiled as he put on the suit and neatened it up as he wore it, he then walked out into the corridor and noticed Yuki-onna and Jack walking out of their own rooms, Jack was wearing a similar suit to Jamie's the only difference was the embroidery which read,

J. O. F.

Yuki-onna was wearing a long white dress which flowed behind her, the two other spirits then noticed Jamie,

"Hello James, ready?" Jack asked,

"Should be" Jamie nodded,

"Cool, I hope they don't have the fire dancers, fire's seriously dangerous for Winter Spirits" Jack smiled as the three of the walked down the corridor and arrived at the main room, where dozens of spirits stood talking, then they heard a fanfare,

"Presenting the Masters of Winter, Prince Jackson Overland Forst, Princess Yuki-onna and Lord James Benjamin Wynter"

All the spirits turned to face the three Winter Spirits as they decended the stairs.

They noticed Prince Andrews was awaiting them, "Our honoured guests, we have a treat for you tonight, The Dancers of the Flame"

Jamie could practically feel the tension between the Prince's,

"We shall look forward to it" Jack replied,

"Good, the show is about to start" Andrews smiled as the group followed them to a table close to a stage, then Andrews walked off and started to shout that the show was about to start.

"I Hoped we'd be further away than this, If it gets too hot, move instantly. No point dying today" Jack told the two others,

"Thanks Jack, real confidence booster" Jamie muttered before they noticed several figures walk onto the stage who started to create patterns with fire, making the fire dance infront of them, then they started to cup the flame in hand and dance with it, creating a trail of fire which mimicked their movements, then it happened.

A Burst of fire, came flying at the three Winter Spirits, Yuki-onna jumped out of the way, looking over see could see a cloud of black smoke and hear the outraged calls of both the king and Andrews, Yuki-onna then noticed the other two winter spirits hadn't moved away in time,

In her panic she shouted the first thing that came to mind, "JACK, JAMIE!"

Within a minute the smoke had cleared to reveal Jack standing up his left arm raised, a puddle of water on the table, it was clear he had been stopping the flames from touching them, then he looked over at Jamie,

Jamie could tell exactally what he was thinking, then he opened his mouth, Jamie was shocked at the voice that called out, he could hear fear, hurt and confusion in it, "Jamie?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Truth

Jack then turned and rushed off, Jamie looked over at Yuki-onna.

"Go to him, I need to have a little word with Andrews" Yuki-onna told him, Jamie suddenly noticed that her sword had somehow appeared on her waist.

Jamie nodded and the two Winter spirits rushed off, Jamie following Jack, Yuki-onna after the Prince of Spring. Jamie ran down the corridors, noticing that Jack's door had been left open slightly, Jamie walked inside the room, closing the door, noticing Jack standing looking out of the window.

"Jack?" Jamie spook quietly, looking over at his friend,

"Why Jamie?" Jack's voice was full of hurt and worry,

"Jack… do you think I wanted to keep it from you?" Jamie asked, tears already threatening to burst from his eyes,

"Then Why did you?" Jack asked, still not turning to face Jamie.

"Before I was brought back, I was told that your life was in danger, I needed to keep it secret so to save you!" Jamie called,

"And who told you that?" Jack asked,

"Manny" Jamie replied, talking a step forward

"Manny? Hah, Manny's just playing his games again, why must I be the fool that gets played every time?" Jack asked,

"Jack, don't say that! I know its true, someone wants you dead, he's the one who killed me!" Jamie told Jack, then Jack looked up slightly,

"Who killed you?" Jack asked,

"Jack, look at me" Jamie asked,

"Tell me, who killed you?" Jack replied,

"Not until you look at me!" Jamie could hear the begging tone in his voice. Jack then turned to face Jamie, who could see the stains of tears on his face,

"Who killed you?" Jack asked again, before Jamie pulled Jack into a hug,

"Harris" Jamie breathed, holding Jack tightly, a few seconds later Jamie felt Jack's arms wrap around him, and Jack's head rest on his shoulder,

"I'm Sorry Jamie" Jack breathed, "For not being there more"

"You were there whenever I called, that's all I needed" Jamie replied

"I Will make Harris suffer for what he did to you" Jack told Jamie, still holding him tight,

"Jack, we will…. Together" Jamie replied, trying to bury his head into Jack's chest,

"I Can't let anything happen to you, your too important to me, you'll stay here and I'll deal with Harris" Jack told Jamie,

"No" Jamie replied, "Your too important to me to let you go alone"

Jack frowned and leant back slightly looking at Jamie, who looked up his eyes meeting with Jack's, a look of pure determination shone in Jamie's, then Jamie smiled and shook his head,

"You really don't know after all this time?" Jamie asked,

"Know what?" Jack asked, Curiosity peaking in his voice,

"This" Jamie replied, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Jack's.

Jack froze as Jamie's lips touched his, then he felt a great joy within himself and pulled Jamie (if possible), even closer.

The two of them stood there. Just enjoying the moment. Enjoying their closeness. They parted after a minute still looking at one another,

"Jack… after all these years…." Jamie started,

"I Know…" Jack smiled, "Now then, would you like to help me deal with the Tyrant?"

"It would be my pleasure" Jamie smiled, "Now then, when do we strike?"

"We head home soon, speak with Alice and then the three of us attack the palace" Jack replied,

"What about Yuki-onna?" Jamie asked,

"I don't know" Jack replied, "Alice will always follow my lead, But Yuki-onna, she tends to sway against my opinions"

"I think she would defiantly side with us, and If you wanted, you could call on the Guar…" Jamie started,

"No, this must be a matter between Winter Spirits, plus I doubt I can show my face to North" Jack replied, looking sad,

"So, I'll go talk to Yuki-onna, and you start to get ready, cos when we hit the winter city, all hells gunna break loose" Jamie smiled, pressing his lips once again to Jack's. Before parting to go their seprate ways, but both still carrying the warmth in their hearts.

(The Main hall)

Yuki-onna walked towards the king, blade by her side,

"Care to explain why your dancers nearly killed us?" Yuki-onna asked,

"They didn't succed then?" The King asked,

"What?" Both Yuki-onna and Andrews asked,

"You see, Harris paid me a great deal to rid the world of you and 'Prince' Jack, So now then, you are no further use to me, Andrews, Kill her. Then deal with Frost and Lord James" The King waved his hand and Andrews nodded, drawing a leaf shaped blade he charged at Yuki-onna.

She sighed and drew her own blade out in a flurry and quickly began duelling the Prince of Spring, she tucked on arm behind her back and started to block all incoming attacks, then she seemed to get board of this and quickly disarmed the spirit in a flourish.

"You are defeated, now then, you can either die or surrender" Yuki-onna told him, pointing her sword onto his neck,

"I'm just doing what I was ordered to" Andrews complained,

"Then I order you to let Me, Jack and James escape with our lives" Yuki-onna told him, "Or I shall kill you, The King and your whole army before you can say Man-in-Moon"

"You are free to go, but Harris will certainly be ready to strike you down as soon as you arrive in the Winter realm" The King told her,

"He can try, but you forget, I have Jack Frost on our side" Yuki-onna smiled,

"Why should that make any difference?" Andrews asked,

"You have heard of the One-True-Heirs?" Yuki-onna asked, "Spirits whose strength and resolve nigh-on rival that of Manny."

"Who hasn't?" The King asked,

"And do you know who the One-True-Heir of Winter is?" Yuki-onna asked,

"I'll have a random guess at You" The King asked,

"Wrong the most powerful winter spirit that ever lived or will live…. Is Jack Frost" Yuki-onna smiled,


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Rebellion

"Jack Frost is the True heir of winter?" Andrews asked, "And how do you know this?"

"The True heirs are said to be the only one who can control storms of Lightning, Jack has been known to unleash a storm when he's in a bad mood" Yuki-onna replied,

"Then you may leave my lands, My soldiers shall not touch you, I wish you well on your journey" The King waved Yuki-onna off, and she stormed off, nearly crashing into Jamie,

"Yuki-onna, I have something to ask" Jamie began,

"Mhm?" Yuki-onna asked,

"Would you stand with me, Jack and Alice if we Stood up against Harris?" Jamie asked,

"Let me see: He killed you, Paid to have me and Jack killed, and is a Tyrant…." Yuki-onna listed, "And he's against my Adopted Brother, You and Alice, who I might add is rather deadly when she has her hammer"

Jamie grinned as Yuki-onna listed them, "I think I may have to join your side." She added in a mock incisive voice

"So are you ready to kick a Tyrant?" Jamie asked,

"Why I do believe I am" Yuki-onna replied, "Now then what happened with you and Jack?"

"He knows everything" Jamie replied,

"Ok then, we should be leaving" Yuki-onna nodded, "Now jst to change to my battle suit and I'll be ready"

Jamie frowned as Yuki-onna rushed off into her room, he sighed and walked into Jack's room before a black and red jacket and jeans were thrown in his direction, he caught them and noticed Jack, though Jack looked completely different.

Gone was the blue hoodie and brown trousers now he wore a black leather Jacket with Red pattered design's, a sword strapped to his waist from which a pair of Black trousers sat there, his hair was spikier than normal and his skin looked more pale,

"What do you think you look like?" Jamie asked, rasing an eyebrow,

"This is a winter Battle suit, worn by Prince's, Princesses, Lords and Ladies. " Jack replied, "You'll need to change, Lord Jamie"

"Right, Back in a moment" Jamie smiled as he disappeared into his room, leaving the door slightly open, he started to change as he noticed that the world outside seem to have died down. The colour seemed to have left the world.

Jamie then noticed that through a gap of the door that he could see (And vice-versa) Jack. Though his back was turned To Jamie, he occasionally see through a mirror, Jack's electric blue eyes glancing at him.

Right, I'll need to get my revenge on him for this…. I mean I don't mind him looking at me, just don't try and hide it Jamie smiled to himself. As he finished getting changed, he walked out of the room and closed the door, walking into Jack's room to see Jack was still alone.

"Jack?" Jamie asked,

"Hmh?" Jack asked looking around, "Oh your done dressing"

"Jack… I never got to say… I..I Lov…" Jamie started, mumbling the rest, Turning Bright Red

"Only got half of that" Jack replied, walking closer to Jamie,

"I… Love you" Jamie muttered again, noticing Jack turn slightly red as well,

Jamie looked up at Jack, "I've… waited over fifty years to hear that and say this, I Love you too Jamie"

With that their lips met once more and then parted, "Lets save it for after we bring down the Tyrant" Jack smiled,

"Ok" Jamie replied, before they stood back from one another, Yuki-onna arrived a minute later and the three of them flew off, towards the winter Realm.

(Hours Later)

The Three winter Spirits landed on a cliff that faced the winter City, Jack grabbed his bag and put his hand inside, and pulled out a highly-technical set of binoculars, he pressed them to his eyes,

"This just got ten times harder" Jack told them, passing the binoculars to Yuki-onna who cursed loudly, passing them to Jamie, who noticed that the entire town was empty par a few Barbegazi, wearing dark blue armour carrying a shield and sword, the emblem on their shield was a snowman with a crown on.

"Who are they?" Jamie asked,

"Harris' Elite guards." Jack replied with a scowl, "Their trained to kill first ask questions later. Mind controlled to obey Harris, and only Harris. They even kill their family as part of their training, it's a way of making sure they have no way of being turned against their 'master'"

"That's Barbaric" Jamie muttered,

"Agreed" Yuki-onna nodded,

"So where are all the townspeople?" Jamie asked,

"They'll have fled, only Harris, Alice, Aggri and Callous will have remained" Jack replied,

"So We'll not only have to beat Aggri and Callous before we can fight Harris, and then we also have to beat his royal guards. This is getting much more entertaining" Yuki-onna smiled,

"So then, shall we get to it?" Jack asked,

"Indeed" Yuki-onna nodded, the three winter spirits flew forward towards the main gate, breathing in once they walked inside the city, in an instant they saw him, Aggri stood in the centre of the main meeting area,

"There are the Traitors, Kill them!" Aggri called, as several Elite guards ran forward and the three of them withdrew their swords and started to defend themselves, Jamie watched as Yuki-onna cut down one of the guards and Jack quickly followed suit, Jamie flicked his wrist around and killed two Guards.

"Show off" Yuki-onna called, slicing down another guard as Aggri ran forward, but with a swing of his warhammer he was knocked backwards,

"I've been waiting to do this for years, Down with the corrupt King!" Alice called appearing with her massive hammer in hand,

"So the kitty comes out to play, time to teach you a lesson" Aggri smiled swinging his blade around, Alice blocked the attack and started to swing her warhammer around, nearly knocking Aggri's head off as she swung it around.

Then Jamie saw him, Callous stood on top of a roof, Jack noticed him as well, he raised his sword to the sky and a giant bolt of lightning struck the lone figure, Jack stood their, watching as the lightning coursed through the Figure until he fell to his knee's then Jack let up and the figure hit the floor, dead.

Jamie breathed in slowly turning to face Jack.

"Jack, please… calm down" Jamie asked Jack, almost pleadingly.

"Hmh? Oh sorry Jamie, I guess I went a bit overboard there huh?" Jack asked,

"Just a little" Jamie replied,

Then a cold laugh echo'd across the town and Jamie turned to see Harris standing there,

"Why hello, Jamie Bennett" Harris smiled, as he drew his sword, the faint stain of Jamie's blood seemed etched on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Facing The Ice King

"Harris…" Jack scowled, his grip on the staff tightening as Harris stood there, Jack stepped in front of Jamie and held out his arm to show that he would protect Jamie.

"Hello Jack, My you have grown Bennett" Harris smiled, flicking his blade around, "Your blood still covers my blade, maybe it needs a recoat!"

"You will never lay a hand on him!" Jack called firing off a blast of lightning at Harris who held out a hand and absorbed it, firing a blast of ice back at Jack who created an ice wall to protect himself, before Jack sent his own bolt of ice at Harris,

"Your Sloppy Jack…. Time for me to finish both of you!" Harris called,

"He's mine!" Yuki-Onna shouted, rushing from behind them, her blade flicked around met with Harris'

"Jack, More Elite's coming from behind!" Jamie called, and Jack span to see at least a dozen more Elite Guards rushing at them.

"Ready?" Jack asked, flicking his blade around,

"Always" Jamie smiled, his own blade flicking around,

As the Elite Guard's reached them, Jack sent a blast of Lightning at them while several of them collapsed, 7 managed to make it into battling range of Jack and Jamie, their blade's blocked every attack.

Several times, Jack or Jamie managed to get a single strike out at one of the guard's lessening the number,

"I Could use a Hand here!" Alice called, and Jack turned to see that Alice's Warhammer had been cut in half, he flew forward and sliced Aggri's Blade in half,

"Give up Aggri!" Jack told him, "It's hopeless, you can't hope to win against me!"

"Tough Frost, because when the Kingdom of Summer hears of this rebellion, they will send their full army against you and your two 'friends' and they will crush you and restore true power to this kingdom!" Aggri shouted, before grabbing one half of his sword and pressing it through his own chest, collapsing down to the ground.

"Are you okay Alice?" Jack asked,

"Sure, Prides wounded a little bit, but other than that I'm fine, do you think Summer would attack us?" Alice asked standing up,

"Not a chance" Jack replied, "One, Kingdoms can never really turn on one another. Two, they wouldn't dare attack a Kingdom Guarded by a Guardian."

"That is true, but what of the other Guardian's will they accept the Rebellion?" Alice asked, looking at the two halves of her Warhammer.

"Who knows" Jack replied, flicking his staff around to blast a long soldier attempting to Attack Yuki-Onna while she duelled Harris,

"For the Ice King!" A Soldier called as he rushed forward, toward Jack, Alice and Jamie

"Back to battle we go!" Alice called, grabbing a hammer and jumping in battle once more….

(The North Pole)

The Rabbit hole opened in the middle of North's workshop, naturally it caused Chaos when Bunnymund jumped out of the hole and started Yelling

"North! North!" Bunny called,

"What is it old friend?" North asked, rushing over.

"There's a battle going on in the Winter Capital…. Jack's… there" Bunny replied,

"Then we go at once, I call Tooth and Sandy" North replied, walking over to the Globe and slamming down the control lever, and watching the signal flick on.

Ten minutes later Tooth and Sandy arrived, A golden Question mark appearing over Sandy's head.

"We all know that After Loss of Jamie, Jack spent most of his time in Winter Kingdom, even becoming Prince of Winter, now there is rebellion there… we know Jack is there" North told them,

"Then we need to go at once!" Tooth called to nods of agreement from Sandy

"Then we head for sleigh!" North called,

"No chance, The Tunnels would be quicker, Buckle up!" Bunny called, tapping his foot twice and creating the Rabbit hole in the middle of them all, sending them plummeting toward the Winter Kingdom…

(The Winter Kingdom)

Jack's blade made contract with Another elites, flicking it around as he sliced down the guard and turned his attention to another two who were heading for Jamie, he sent a mini Bolt of lightning at them and they dropped to the floor.

"Thanks Jack!" Jamie called, "Maybe after this we can have one of our old favourite snowball fights!"

"Sounds great kiddo, now we gotta win!" Jack smiled, flicking his blade around to cut down another guard,

"Rimsky Korsakov!" shouted a familiar voice all of a sudden and Jack, Jamie and Alice turned to face North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, scowling slightly,

"We heard tell of rebellion, so we come to see if you okay" North replied,

"I'm fine, I'm leading the Rebellion, Harris has gone too far and he will pay" Jack smiled, his eyes briefly jumping to Jamie,

"And who are you?" Tooth asked,

"That is Lord Jam…." Bunny began,

"Its Lord Jamie, Lord Jamie Bennett Wynter" Jamie smiled, flicking his blade around,

"Jamie?" Tooth, North and Bunny asked in amazement.

"The one and only" Jack smiled,

Then a scream ripped through the air, Jack spun around to face the Duel that had been happening, only know, Yuki-onna was on the floor, red liquid pouring onto the ice and snow around her,

"HARRIS!" Jack Roared, jumping forward,

"Well, Well, Well Jack Frost, think you can do any better than your 'Sister'?" Harris asked, his blade raised.

"I know I can, now Harris, Time to put you down!" Jack called placing his staff down and leaving both warriors with only a single blade to battle with.

"Now we battle, for the first time and the last time…" Harris smiled, jumping forward attacking Jack.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Heir Vs The King

Jack barley had to time to think as Harris' blade struck against his own, he parried with an attack of his own and sent a bolt at Harris, who leapt out of the way and sent a bolt of Ice at Jack, who used the Wind to block the ice and send it back at Harris.

"You have grown in strength Frost, but you have much to learn about the True Power of Winter!" Harris called,

"And I'm sure you have a lot to learn about Jack Frost" Bunny replied, looking at Jack, who was Chuckling.

"You mean the book in your 'Private' Library?" Jack asked, "I've read every one of them"

"That's not possible!" Harris looked worried,

"Oh It is" Jack smiled, "For example, how to create Hurricane's and Tornado's from nothing but a small amount of wind"

Jack then held out one hand and a small tornado appeared on his palm, it grew as he threw it at Harris, Where it grew to full size and Harris was lifted into the air, where he was dragged around the Tornado where a bolt of lightning hit him and knocked him to the ground.

"Impressive, but you I am still more Powerful!" Harris called as he transformed his body into that of a Frost Dragon, "Face Me Now Frost!"

"No way!" Jamie called, As he looked at The Giant Frost Dragon before Jack.

"Cleaver" Jack smiled, as he raised a blade and Lightning struck him, he pointed his staff forward and the lightning launched forward at the dragon, but dispersed on its scales

"Ha, my hide is too strong for your attack to have any effect!" Harris called, "Now face my ultimate power!"

The Dragon-Harris shot out a bolt of dark energy, launching it at Jack, the way the attack moved sparked something in his memory, fighting Pitch just after Sandy fell

"Nightmare Sand?" Jack called, as the Black Sand attack him all over, covering him, before the light-blue light burst forward, Jack stood their holding out a hand, ice bursting forth from it. The Black ice shattered and sent shards at both duellists.

"Hmm, Impressive" The Dragon-Harris scowled, "But I have many more tricks up my sleeve!"

"I Bet you do" Jack smiled, "But so do I!"

Jack threw his sword at Harris and it stabbed into it's chest,

"What was that meant to do?" Dragon-Harris asked,

"This" Jack smiled, Raising his staff to the air as a massive bolt of Lightning struck down upon Jack who pointed at Dragon-Harris and the lightning flew at him,

"But that didn't work last time!" Tooth called,

"No…. But his… sword… lightning…. Through Harris Heart" A voice called an every head (Par Jack and Harris) to face Yuki-Onna, a hand over a bleeding wound in her chest, before her knee's gave in

"Yuki-Onna!" Jamie called as he rushed over and grabbed her arm, placing it around his neck to hold her up, as she watched the lightning strike the blade.

"It's over!" Jack called as Harris reformed into his usual form, a bleeding wound on his shoulder.

"Not…. Quite Frost" Harris smiled, "You see I can do this!"

Harris ran at Jack, faster than anyone could see, Just as he swung his blade Jack moved, getting caught by the tip of the blade Jack fell back, a hand on his cheek.

"Nice Try Harris, but you need to move faster than that to get one over on me" Jack replied, sending a bolt of ice at Harris, striking him on the back. He launched forward into a wall and burst through it. Landing in a heap on the floor.

"Impressive… You have grown stronger than I ever believed possible, but I'm Afraid I must end your life now, then I shall deal with your little friend's, but first they shall watch you die!" Harris called, standing up and drawing out his daggers before throwing them at lightning speed towards Jack.

Jack smiled, remembering playing with Jamie and Sophie, after they'd been doing Gymnastics at School, they'd shown him how to back flip on the ground. So as the Daggers flew near him, he back flipped pasted them, as they flew past his neck Jack was far below the dagger, all seventy of which slammed into the building behind, Jack picked up a single dagger and tucked it in his sleeve.

Before he knew what was happening, Harris was there, hand around Jack's neck,

"Die!" Harris hissed,

"Not… today!" Jack called, withdrawing the dagger and plunging it into Harris' heart,

Harris fell to his knee's and looked up at Jack,

"You…. Win" Harris scowled as he fell backwards, the life leaving his eyes. Harris Was Dead.

"It's over" Alice breathed walking forward, looking at Harris' dead body.

"We won" Yuki-onna breathed,

"But we still have a decision to make" Jack reminded them,

"That is true, Guardian's depart, this is to be a matter between Winter Spirits" Yuki-onna told them, raising her sword to point at them.

"No Chance, Missy" Bunny replied,

"Bunny, you better go. Or I'll make you!" Jack told him, his eyes falling on Harris' body.

"Bunny, you know the rules, let's go…. But if you don't visit within a week Jack, I will be back to drag you out of here!" Tooth called as she flew off, followed by Sandy who waved ecstatically before turning around.

"Hmm, See you around cottontail" Jack told Bunny walking away, Yuki-onna, Alice and Jamie following him…..


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The New Ruler of Winter

The Group walked silently towards the castle, Jack carrying the crown of ice. They walked into the throne room and stood in a small circle

"We have a decision to make" Alice spoke out looking between the three of the others,

"I Know this may sound wrong, but I think that Harris' killer should take the crown" Yuki-onna breathed,

"I am too busy with Guardian work now, I cannot accept the title" Jack replied,

"They'll never accept a female leader, and Jamie's too young to take the title, it can only be you Jack" Alice replied,

"What If, Jack accepts the title, but while he's away, Yuki-onna rules in Jack's stead" Jamie breathed looking between the three others,

"That could work, Jack would you agree that will work?" Yuki-onna asked,

"That may work" Jack breathed, "I mean, would you accept this Yuki-onna?"

"I would, but only if you do one thing" Yuki-onna smiled, leaning over to Jack and whispering into his ear, Jack blushed and looked over at her,

"And who could perform this?" Jack asked,

"I Will" Yuki-onna replied, "A Princess and all"

"Fine, I'll speak to Jamie about it later" Jack replied looking at Jamie slightly,

"Well then, it's settled, Jack will take over from Harris as King and while he's away, Yuki-Onna will rule as Queen" Alice smiled, "Now Yuki-onna I need to heal up that wound, come on back to mine and I'll bandage you up, then We'll celebrate tomorrow!"

With that Yuki-onna and Alice walked out and Left Jack and Jamie alone

Maybe we should celebrate in private, say in my chambers" Jack whispered to Jamie, who looked over,

"Whatever could you mean My King?" Jamie asked smiling, knowing exactly what Jack was hinting at.

"Oh just some, erm… Private Matters that need dealing with" Jack smiled,

"Of course" Jamie grinned while blushing and followed Jack, linking fingers with him.

They walked quickly to Jack's room and locked the door behind them, knowing that Yuki-Onna and Alice were both out of the palace at the time, but it never hurt to be careful.

Jack Immediately pushed Jamie up against a wall, pressing his lips to Jamie's. Jamie placing his two arms around Jack's neck, deepening the kiss between the two. After a few moments One of Jack's hands had slithered up Jamie's shirt, he started to gently nibbled on Jamie's neck while Jamie moaned softly.

Jack started to play with Jamie's chest as he nibbled on Jamie's neck, his fingers gently playing with Jamie's nipple, this caused Jamie to moan even louder.

"Enjoying yourself Jamie?" Jack whispered into Jamie's ear.

"Y-yeah…." Jamie breathed smiling at Jack, who nodded happily and continued, throwing off Jamie's shirt onto the floor, leaving him topless in front of Jack,

"Has anyone ever told you that your beautiful?" Jack asked,

"…I'm not" Jamie replied,

"Well you are to me" Jack replied, kneeling down and nibbling on his Jamie's nipple, Jamie moaned louder than ever.

"Jaaack, stop teasing!" Jamie called out, practically begging.

"I thought you like teasing" Jack smiled to him

"I Do, Bu – Uh…. But not like this!" Jamie replied as Jack again nibbled on his neck.

"Hmmm, fine" Jack replied, Taking off his Shirt and throwing it on top of Jamie's, with that he lead Jamie over to His bed and they sat together and let their lips meet while their hands wandered where ever they pleased.

After a minute, Jamie's hands were playing on Jack's thighs,

"Eager?" Jack asked,

"Y-yeah" Jamie replied,

"Hmm, so you want to take this further?" Jack asked, knowing the answer,

"….O-only if you want to" Jamie replied, though there was an undertone of begging for Jack to want to continue.

"I Will continue, but if you want to stop, let me know and I will" Jack told Jamie, who nodded.

Jack placed a hand on Jamie's crotch and started to rub it slightly, Jamie moaning with every movement, after a minute, Jack decided that was enough play time and pulled off Jamie's trousers, leaving him in his boxers, a massive bulge clearly visible,

"Nuh, no fair Jack!" Jamie told him grabbing Jack's trousers and pulling them off, a similar size bulge was now visible in Jack's pants like Jamie.

"Ready for some special fun?" Jack asked, kissing Jamie's chest,

"Yeah" Jamie breathed, and Jack placed on hand on the top of Jamie's boxers, and moving closer, he pulled them down to Jamie's knee's leaving Jamie's Penis completely exposed, Jack placed a hand onto it and Jamie squeaked.

"S-s-sorry, I just didn't expect you to be so…." Jamie muttered, as Jack removed his hand.

"My fault, we can wait a little while…" Jack started,

"No…. I want to continue" Jamie replied, fiddling with Jack's Pant's.

"Ok" Jack smiled returning his hand to Jamie's erect member, he started to slowly rub it Jamie moaning Jack's name as he did this, Jack continued to watch Jamie making cute little noises as he played with him, until Jack decided it was time for the real fun, he re-angled himself and kissed Jamie lightly and then placed his lips to Jamie's member, giving the tip a little flick with his tongue.

"JAAAAAACK!" Jamie moaned loudly as Jack did this. Jack then smiled and placed the tip of Jamie's member in his mouth his tongue creating a small circle on the top, Jamie moaning loudly ever second or so.

Then Jack started to move to take more into his mouth, Jamie again moaned and Jack smiled remembering what he had read in that odd book he'd found in North's library (When North said he had every book ever written, he meant it!), Jack started to bob up and down, Jamie called out in pleasure, completely lost in the moment.

After a minute Jack stopped, looking at Jamie, Lust in both their eyes.

"My Turn!" Jamie whispered, and Jack shrugged.

"If you want…" Jack started but was unable to finish as Jamie had already taken Jack into his mouth and had started bobbing, Jack moaned loudly as Jamie licked the tip and then continued to bob up and down.

After a minute Jack had to pull Jamie off, as he was almost ready to blow,

"We can finish that soon" Jack smiled, lifting Jamie onto the bed and laying him down, Jack then stepped back slightly,

"Jack, What'cha doing?" Jamie asked looking over at him,

"I'm trying to memorize this sight for all eternity… your beauty all to myself" Jack smiled, looking Jamie up and down, from the blush on his cheeks, to the delicate ways he pointed his toes to Jack.

"You should wear shoe's less, your feet are kinda cute" Jack smiled, as he walked forward rubbing Jamie's thigh,

"Kay" Jamie replied,

"Ready?" Jack asked, moving his hand inward towards Jamie's entrance.

"Always" Jamie nodded, opening his legs slightly to reveal his entrance to Jack.

Jack walked forward and knelt down so that he was facing Jamie's entrance, he started to toy with it with his middle finger before Jamie grabbed Jack's arm and pulled the finger inside his hole, Jack shrugged and started to move it around, Jamie called out several times as Jack started to move the finger backwards and then started to widen Jamie's entrance,

"Jack…. Please... I'm ready" Jamie told him and Jack nodded withdrawing his fingers and then he started to move forward, lining up his penis with Jamie's entrance, Jamie placed his hand on Jack's and with a reassuring nod Jack pushed himself inside, Jamie buckled slightly and opened his mouth in pleasure.

"This feels so great!" Jamie called, as he repositioned himself slightly to make it even easier for Jack.

"Ready, I'm going to start moving in a sec" Jack muttered and Jamie nodded, he pulled out slightly and then pushed in again, Jamie called out loudly.

"Enjoy that Jamie?" Jack asked, and Jamie made a sound of agreement, Jack pulled out again and this time pushed back in even faster and harder, this caused Jamie to scream out even louder.

Jack then started to continue his thrusts, making them faster and slightly harder, Jamie calling out every time, slowly each time it got louder and louder, after ten minutes Jack felt himself hit the limit,

"J-Ja… Jamie I'm about.. about to…." Jack started,

"Jack, inside please, make me feel it!" Jamie called and Jack nodded, continuing to thrust until he felt himself shoot inside Jamie, who on feeling Jack shoot inside him, shot his own load all over Jack's chest, Jack collapsed down to lay on Jamie while both of them breathed deeply.

"I love you so much Jamie" Jack breathed and Jamie smiled,

"I know, I love you too" Jamie smiled, as Jack pulled out and layed next to Jamie, who then placed his head on Jack's chest and fell asleep, Jack then pulled a thin blanket over them and fell asleep.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue: The End**

Jack was the first to wake up the next morning, he looked down and smiled as he saw Jamie cuddled up to him, both still naked but Jack was more focused on the happy look on Jamie's face as he slept close to his lover.

Jack could still hardly believe that Jamie was here with him, a few months ago he would never have believed that Jamie would be here with him, especially that they'd be an item, or soon to be the King and High King of Winter.

Jack brushed a bit of hair out of Jamie's face so that he could stare more at Jamie, how calm he looked as he lay there, resting on Jack's arm. He pecked Jamie on the forehead and closed his eyes for a minute.

An Hour Later Jamie awoke and looked over at Jack who had a small smile on his face,

"Jack?" Jamie asked, and Jack's eyes flicked open.

"Morning Jamie" Jack smiled,

"I Wanted…. I wanted to say that I really enjoyed Last night" Jamie blushed as he smiled to Jack,

"So did I, But I think Yuki-Onna wants to see us, so we should get up" Jack replied, giving Jamie a soft kiss

"Ok" Jamie nodded as he got up, Jack following suit.

About ten Minutes later, Jack and Jamie walked out of the room and down towards the throne room, where Yuki-onna stood.

"Jack, Jamie" She inclined her head to the two of them,

"Yuki-Onna" They both bowed back,

"The crowning shall take place in three weeks, and until then myself, Alice and the rest of the Spirits will be rebuilding the Winter Kingdom, and we believe that the two of you should spend your time relaxing as when the work is done, you will have barely anytime when you're not working" Yuki-Onna told them,

"I think that's a fine suggestion" Jack smiled and Jamie nodded,

"In that case, I'll see you in three weeks' time" Yuki-onna smiled as she rushed off.

"So we have 3 weeks to do as we like, so what do you want to do?" Jack asked,

"Other than a repeat of last night?" Jamie asked, to a grin from Jack, "I wouldn't mind looking up Sophie"

"To Burgess then!" Jack smiled grabbing Jamie's hand as they flew out of the castle and towards the portal, and then the two of them flew through and arrived at Burgess Lake.

Jack looked over at Jamie as they arrived, knowing this was where both of them had died meant that they both had a strong connection to this place,

"You ok Jamie?" Jack asked looking over,

"Yeah, it feels weird, y'know we died here, and yet we're still here" Jamie replied,

"I Know that feeling, but it's something we just get used to" Jack smiled squeezed Jamie's hand within his own and Jamie smiled,

"Now your King of Winter, will you still have time for me?" Jamie asked before he could stop himself,

Jack looked at him pure shock on his face, "Jamie, I will always make you time for you, as long as you always have time for me"

Jamie smiled and cuddled into Jack listening to Jack's calm heartbeat and Jack rested his head on Jamie's. After a few minutes the two remembered why they had come to the Mortal world, to Visit Sophie Bennett.

The Two of them started flying and swiftly arrived at the Bennett House in Burgess, they managed to get inside by using the wind to blow open an Upstairs window and then closing it again, they walked out of the room.

They listened as they heard people below them,

"Mom! Jamie is being mean to me!" A Young female voice called,

"Jamie, Go sit in the naughty corner, Alexa to the playroom" Their mother called,

"But Mom! Alexa stole my book that Grandma gave me!" A Young male voice called,

"Alexa, give Jamie his book back!" Their father called,

"Fine, at least Grandma gave me something useful!" Alexa called to Jamie,

"I still can't believe Mother's gone" The Father spoke softly,

"It will be our first Christmas without Grandma Sophie, but will you still tell us the story?" Jamie asked,

"You mean the Tale of the Guardian's?" The Father asked,

"Yeah, and don't leave out the bits with Jack Frost in!" Both kids called,

"C'mon Jamie, I think I know where Sophie is…." Jack grabbed Jamie's hand and they walked out of the house, Jack sent a wave of Wind around the house, carrying a whisper of his laughter, while a cloud appeared overhead, snow ready to fall from it.

"Mom, Jack Frost!" Alexa called as the four Bennett's ran out of the house,

"Well I never" The Father smiled as he looked around, for now the entire town was covered in frost and Icicle's,

"Jack Frost has come home" An Elderly women smiled, "After Fifty Years, He's back"

"Great Aunt Pippa!" Jamie and Alexa rushed over, and the Bennett's, Pippa and the entire town looked to the sky as it began to snow, while the two spirits flew over to the graveyard, Jack walked calmly past his own Grave and made sure Jamie didn't see either of theirs. They walked until Jack spotted it, Sophie's grave.

They walked over and looked at it, the Grave looked warn but Jamie bent down and brushed off the dust, he looked down and read the text

_Sophie Anna-Marie Bennett_

_2005-2069_

_A Loving Mother, Sister and Grandmother_

_Lived in Love, Died in Peace_

Jack Placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder and smiled sadly, "She is at Peace"

"I know" Jamie smiled, looking over at Jack knowing now what he wanted from life, to spend the remainder of his eternal life with Jack, and help protect the realm of ice.

With that the Two of them turned and walked away, snow settling on the Ground, the two of them looked back as they vanished into the snow, The Rulers of Winter.

**Frosty!**


End file.
